


Midnight

by peachyjwoos (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mutual Pining, Realization, Slight Markwoo, Slight Yuwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachyjwoos
Summary: "And you think Jungwoo likes you?" Johnny questioned that make Jaehyun frown. Johnny stare at Jungwoo who's laughing with Doyoung at something they found funny on the series that they're watching"You're not sure right? and you'll never know until you had the balls to take the risk." Johnny continues and leaves Jaehyun leaning over the kitchen counter as he joined the other two in the couch
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 61





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles, enjoy!

Jaehyun who's leaning at the kitchen counter while drinking the beer that Johnny bought looks at his friends in the living room giving them all a fond look. Jaehyun thinks about how they all first met each other confused and lost college young adults finding their way to class, asking each other for direction not knowing that they are lost too.

Jaehyun even remembered how memorable it is when they first met Jungwoo almost four days since they've decided to become friends and Jungwoo a transferee, tall and looks intimidating when he's not facing you because of his godly body proportion but he looks like a lost puppy in Jaehyun's eyes and of course, he remembers how Jungwoo almost fall flat on his butt when a student accidentally push him making him lost his balance and never in his life did Jaehyun think he can run that fast just to save the male from falling, one hand on the younger's waist, wide eyes staring down at Jungwoo who has his eyes closed tightly probably expecting pain in his ass but realizes that he's not getting any of the physical pain and open his eyes slowly looking back at Jaehyun's eyes

At that moment Jaehyun felt like electricity run throughout his body and suddenly everything stops. Jaehyun still doesn't let go of the hold he has on the younger's waist as the younger tried to gain his balance again they both stand there awkwardly hands still on Jungwoo's waist until they both hear someone cough behind them 

"Are you perhaps lost too, Mr. Jung?" Jaehyun heard Johnny teased him, Jaehyun removed his hand on the younger's waist then shoot a glare at Johnny and Doyoung who's laughing slightly behind them. Jaehyun look at the male once again saying sorry for how his friends act 

"Are you okay though? Are you not hurt?" 

Jungwoo scratches his neck lightly when he felt a blush creep through his face from earlier's commotion 

"Oh yeah, I'm good. Thank you for saving my ass, literally." Jungwoo giggles that could send Jaehyun into a heart attack 

"Maybe he could get your name as a gift," Doyoung suggested sliding an arm over Jaehyun's shoulder

Jungwoo smiles, "Kim Jungwoo."

Jaehyun was bought back to the present when a large body bumped into him, It's Johnny offering him another can of beer

"Another year of pinning each other?" Johnny asked taking a sip on the bottle in his hands, "Doyoung and I are getting tired you know?" Johnny laughs 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes internally but he knows that Johnny is somehow right though, they're almost at last year of college meaning they'll only have one more year before they finish college and Jaehyun is still working so slow in woo-ing Jungwoo. The three of them knew that the first time Jaehyun saw the younger something inside him grow, it's the admiration of how someone as tall as him can actually look small, and Jaehyun thinks that it's because Jungwoo was literally a baby, like literally. Jaehyun also admires how hard-working the younger is, always trying his best to do the things that are needed, always trying to help others.

Unfortunately, the younger was dense as hell or so Jaehyun thinks. All the advances that he'd done for the younger, the younger viewed them as a gesture from an older brother and god Jaehyun wants to punch Jungwoo with love in a romantic way

"Jae, we all know how dense Jungwoo is and if you're not gonna be straightforward someone might be and you'll lose those three years you dedicated on protecting him from his potential lovers." Johnny throws another hearty laugh at Jaehyun, probably having a flashback on the times Jaehyun was complaining to him about that Yuta guy always putting flowers on Jungwoo's locker and that Mark guy who's younger than all of them and Jungwoo's classmate in one of his subjects that always join them for lunch, Jaehyun complained and complained about Mark and always shoot him a death glare every time they're sitting across each other during lunch with Jungwoo beside Mark and that irks Jaehyun because most of the time, no, always, Jungwoo sat beside him that continue for like half a month until Mark confronts Jaehyun that Jungwoo and he are nothing but best friends, and it turns out that Mark is Jungwoo's childhood best friend who's dating Haechan someone from another school and that he shouldn't feel jealous with Mark because what he and Jungwoo have is clearly platonic

And that's how Jaehyun realizes how obvious he is and how oblivious Jungwoo is 

"Remember Lucas?" Johnny laughs, even more, earning the attention of Doyoung and Jungwoo who's sitting comfortably on the couch glaring confusedly at them with how hard Johnny laughs.

With the four of them sharing an apartment it's much more convenient and considering how the apartment was big that it can fit another four people, and it's super comfy too, and they can spend more time with each other 

"Out of all people you really pick that guy's name to say," Johnny notices how Jaehyun hold the can of beer tighter "What a way to ruin the night John" Jaehyun scoffed 

"What? It's been a year Jae, Lucas is even back at Hong Kong now." 

"And he better not come back here." 

Johnny laughed while Jaehyun still looked annoyed. 

"He's definitely the worst competition you've had, you even punched him in the face." 

"Which he really deserves and besides what competition? Jungwoo doesn't like him." Jaehyun backfired 

Thinking about what happened with Lucas before always made Jaehyun's blood boil even if a year pass, Jaehyun would still want to land a couple of punches in Lucas's face. That guy is tough, after growing a crush on Jungwoo that guy always throw puns on Jungwoo sometimes even trying to kiss Jungwoo on the cheeks that made Jungwoo flustered and what angers him the most is how one time did Lucas pinned Jungwoo to the wall and tried to kiss the latter and the dense that Jungwoo is doesn't know that he's about to get a kiss until Jaehyun pulled Lucas off him and punch Lucas straight in the face and moving on to drag Jungwoo out of Lucas sight

Jungwoo even yelled at him on why did he punched Lucas in the face, and Jaehyun exclaimed that Lucas was trying to kiss him and that he should be more aware of other's feeling before walking away leaving a confused Jungwoo standing like a sims 

"And you think Jungwoo likes you?" Johnny questioned that make Jaehyun frown. Johnny stare at Jungwoo who's laughing with Doyoung at something they found funny on the series that they're watching 

"You're not sure right? and you'll never know until you had the balls to take the risk." Johnny continues and leaves Jaehyun leaning over the kitchen counter as he joined the other two in the couch 

For the nth time, Jaehyun thinks about how right Johnny is and he'll never know if Jungwoo really felt the same until he tries to be straight forward 

-

After the commotion at their apartment, weeks after that they come back to normal 

The first week of their fourth year in college passed by like a brisk, and now they're facing the hectic load works and projects in every subject that even Jungwoo the most persevering of them all can't help but complain 

Jaehyun walks into the room he shared with Jungwoo and immediately welcomed with a sight of the younger's face glowing while the light from the table lamp hits the table that bounces back to the younger's face, stress vivid in his face, dark circles under his eyes are visible and yet he's still the most beautiful person Jaehyun has ever laid his eyes on 

"Woo, take a break" Jaehyun advised when he notices the disheveled hair of the younger, placing a soft hand on top of the younger male's hair to neat it back to place 

"Hyung I can't" Jungwoo exhaled, stress is even visible in his tone right now.

Jaehyun doesn't respond instead he walks towards his own table to grab his car key before turning back to Jungwoo and softly laying his hands on Jungwoo snatching the pen away shocking the younger, and turning the lamp off before taking Jungwoo by the wrist to drag him out of the apartment 

"I can't believe you drag me into this." Jungwoo laughs "If you're hungry just told me so instead of pulling me away while I'm studying." 

"Are you gonna come with me every time?" Jaehyun asked, face serious while eating the burger in his hands 

"Of course Hyung." Jungwoo smiles looking outside the window, they're currently inside the car, park just outside the river that's in front of them, windows down and just enjoying the breeze 

"It feels refreshing here," Jungwoo says as the cold but refreshing air hits his face. Jaehyun is glad that the younger enjoyed this, it's true that he's definitely hungry but he did all of this to free Jungwoo from stress 

Jungwoo looks at Jaehyun smiling to himself, Jungwoo thinks back to when they first met, it's embarrassing but definitely most memorable and if that didn't happen he wouldn't have this sight of Jaehyun now

"Can.. can I have this forever?" Jungwoo starts "You driving us here, just eating and enjoying our food, then going home to Doyoung and Johnny hyung's nagging about why we didn't invite them." Jungwoo giggles

Jungwoo looks at Jaehyun who was staring at him already, giving him a sweet smile 

"Can I have you forever Hyung?" Jaehyun's heart skip a beat, he places his hands on Jungwoo's that's on top of the younger's lap 

"Of course Woo, you'll have me forever," Jaehyun reassured the younger and Jaehyun knew deep inside him that even if Jungwoo was the first one to leave he'll always love and hold the younger the closest to his heart 

Jaehyun doesn't know what comes into him when he leans up to place a kiss on the younger's forehead 

And Jungwoo couldn't think of a reason on how his night turn this way, earlier he was stress with school works and now Jaehyun is placing a kiss on his forehead, it's not much but Jungwoo can feel all the love Jaehyun have for him 

"You'll have me forever Woo as long as I'll have you forever too." Jaehyun think that's enough as a confession for now because he knew that it's not the confession that matters, it's the sincerity of his feeling that he gives Jungwoo since they met 

Jungwoo nodded and smiled when Jaehyun pulled him into a hug, they might not confess directly to each other but they are now reassured that the feeling is mutual and that everything doesn't matter as long as they'll have each other for the rest of their lives. That's what matter's the most 

And Jaehyun realizes that Jungwoo is not as oblivious as everybody thinks because if he is, he wouldn't reciprocate the love that Jaehyun has been giving him, they both realize how much of a fool they are for wasting those three years, but they're sure that their love isn't wasted 

And Jaehyun smiles lovingly at the younger, thinking about spending the rest of his life with Jungwoo and thinking about Johnny and Doyoung wouldn't feel stress watching them pinning each other anymore 

And inside each other's arms, everything falls into place


End file.
